The Secrets of the Gods
by ZmajGoddess
Summary: Everyone keeps secrets, everyone has secrets...but what will the boys do when they find out what Quatre's and Duo's particular secrets are? no pairings yet...but will be eventually...some OOC...
1. Default Chapter

The Secrets of Two

I unfortunately don't own the G-boys; if I did I would be much happier, wallowing in money. But I don't so don't bother suing; I don't have anything, I'm a poor college student people! Unless of course you want a couple blood thirsty dust bunnies....I got plenty of those. Comments are always appreciated....craved actually. REVIEWS!!! I NEED REVIEWS. Uh...sorry....I'm ok now. So please, review; let me know what you liked, what you didn't, the good, the bad and the ugly basically. However flames will be laughed at, so I wouldn't even bother.

* * *

A peal of thunder cracks through the night air followed by a bolt of lightning. A storm raged around me, a hurricane to be exact. Most would run and hide from the rage of such a beast; but I have never fit into the 'most' crowd. Most humans have a loving family, most humans have a reasonably peaceful life, and most humans don't have to fight in a war hell most don't even know a war is going on. But most of all; MOST humans are living, and most humans weren't Gods. You laugh, I am serious. At one time, long ago, I was a god...not just a god but THE god; the most powerful and feared of the deities. I ruled over the gods to the north; same as I ruled over the humans who named me a god. At one time, my people ravaged the land, conquering and plundering any we wished. We were once feared throughout the northern regions. However, time is an enemy to all things, even ageless gods. The humans that had once worshiped my brethren and I stopped their plundering; no longer were their battle cries heard in the heavens. The Vikings slipped away; and with them the memory of their gods. While my brethren left for the other world, a world were we slept and spent our existence until we were completely forgotten; I lingered. I had no desire to waste away from boredom in a form of nonexistence. Instead, after centuries no millennia of watching the creatures known as humans, I decided to join those beings who had once given me such power. I did not interfere in their lives; I merely walked through their world, observing how they lived. Until the day I ran into that damnable and yet blessed priest. It was late in the evening and I was observing some humans. They were acting very peculiar; there were four human males holding down a fifth, who was struggling helplessly. Standing at the feet of the pinned man was undoubtedly a priest of some sort. About ten feet away, held by four other man, were three other humans, a young pretty pregnant female with a head full of pale blonde hair and two men one of whom had dark hair that fell into one eye while the other had blonde hair like the woman, both of whom were yelling at their captors and trying to free themselves. The priest held up a large staff with a cross circled by a thin piece of ash seated on the top of the staff. It was rather ancient looking; all of this, I think that these men must have been placed in the wrong century.

"Oh God give me strength to dispel this demon..."

I blinked, he was doing an exorcism?? Really, who the hell did those anymore? I perched on the side mirror of a car, close to these confused men, and watched. I had never before seen such a performance. Suddenly the man lunged forward and forced some sort of liquid down the pinned mans throat. Then he stood and resumed his chanting. How bizarre...

"May the power of Christ compel you!!!!!!" The priest shouted; pointing his staff at the poor man. To my surprise the man jerked, as if he had been physically hit. Again the incantation was shouted, and again the man responded. Several more times this happened, the poor mans back was almost completely bowed. He screamed. The woman covered her ears and hid her face in one of the men's chests. I winced slightly; I knew that scream. That was the scream of a dieing man. Then the priest shouted the incantation once more at the top of his lungs, and the dieing man lay still. I felt the cold chill as the man's soul flew by me; I shuddered. What a way to die. At the movement of my feathers, the priest's focus zeroed in on me. I regarded the man with disinterest; he was a fool...

"So, that's where you got to...demon..."

....and he was completely insane. ME? A petty demon?! How dare that fool insult me! He began his chant again, I stared at him. Suddenly wishing that I could cast that fool into the void for is idiocy. Mistaking a god for a demon. Humans have no respect for omens. Here I am, in the form of a Raven, a symbol of death, and this fool thinks I'm a demon. The Universe obviously is having a great laugh at my expense. I could feel the energy that this mad man/ idiot priest was collecting; and I knew that I would be able to stop the attack. For the love of all Gods; I was worshiped at a God of Sorcery as well as of Death; this fool obviously didn't know who he was messing with! I gathered my magic to my; before the priest finished conjuring his magic, I released mine. The Energy bolt I sent at him flew straight and true; slamming into the man's chest. The so called "Priest" burst into flames. However, I miscalculated one thing; where all the energy that HE created would go. Unfortunately since it was targeted at me, that's exactly were it went. The Energy slammed into me hard enough to make me loose my physical form and go flying backward....straight into the woman. Or rather, straight into the woman's unborn child....a child that was dieing. In the process of capturing their victim, the men had hit the woman in the stomach hard, injuring the unborn child. Now, I was the one hitting the child, yet, I did not pass through him like I should have. No, instead the child had latched onto me. Never before had I ever seen nor heard of such an occurrence; yet instantly I understood it. Yet still developing the child knew it was dieing and it knew that it did not wish to go into the darkness yet. It wished to see the light that the angels had whispered to it since its existence began. In my weakened state, I could do nothing as the child absorbed me, and the ancient god Odin and the unborn child became one....

"Odin!" A cheerful voice called, just as the dark aura of the being flowed over me like an icy stream. I glanced at what appeared to be a young human male as it came to stand beside me. Yet, I knew differently; the being in front of me was not male...nor was it human. Actually, out of the three other humans we shared this house with; I was the ONLY one who knew the truth. That the creature in front of me was both female and a former goddess named Shinigami.

"Hello, Shinigami," I said, smiling at my friend. When I had first met the buddle of mischief known as Shinigami, I was reminded of Loki, and was wary of her. Yet as time progressed, and I was forced to spend more and more time around the girl, I became rather attached to her. Out of everyone I knew, she was the only one who knew my secrets; and I was the only one who knew hers...the secrets we kept for years from both our family and our friends.

"You know," Shinigami said, her voice cheerful and thrumming with energy, "If the guys found us out here, they'd think we're nuts. They'd prolly lock us in a loony bin too...with padded walls and everything..." I looked at her, a grin tugging at my lips as the image of the trouble the girl would get into in such a place. The girl's middle name was trouble. It was always amusing to watch her antagonize the other men in our rag-tag team. Trowa ignored her, Wufei argued and chased her around the room, and Heero...well Heero had pointed a gun at her and told her he was going to kill her. That had not gone over well. It took a lot and I mean A LOT of mental sweet talking to get Shinigami to leave that 'challenge' alone. All the while she had never lost her smile, even though inside she was sharpening her claws, readying to strike. Yuy has no idea how lucky he is. Shinigami isn't exactly the nicest deity in the Universe, especially once she's pissed. And trust me the things that were running through her mind were enough to send chills up Aries's spin. I had never thought I would meet someone as sick and twisted as the Greek god of War, but seeing what things the disarming innocent girl-child beside me was thinking of doing...let me tell you what...I will NEVER piss off Shinigami...no thank you...I rather like my manhood where it is, along with all my other body parts, thank you very much.

"Yeah, they probably will, but who cares, it's not like we couldn't leave whenever we wanted..." I reminded her; reluctant to leave my spot. Shinigami settled down beside me, "Good point." We sat in silence for several minutes. If any of the three men in the house knew that we were silent, then they would think something was seriously wrong. Since, according to them, we never shut up. HA! They don't know the meaning of silence. Until they spend a couple millennia floating around in the void, they have no idea what silence is. "It's almost a pity that the guys are here" Shinigami states, gazing up at the swirling clouds, "AS much fun as they are, if they weren't here we could go ride the winds, and play in the storm..." I nod my head in silent agreement. To ride the winds and dance among the lighting was exhilarating, one of the few times that we could drop our masks and be the beings we were, instead of hiding behind these human forms. I sigh, a sigh that is echoed by my partner.

"Quatre! Duo!" A voice calls from inside the house. Simultaneously, we heave a sigh. So much for a relaxing day watching the storm... Quickly we clamor down the roof and swing lightly into the open bedroom window. Just as I am setting my feet on the floor, a knock sounds at the door. Duo walks swiftly and gracefully over to the locked door and pulls it open; Wufei pokes his head in. "Trowa's made dinner, if you want any." He said, then "What were you doing??"

"WE were watching the storm..." Duo said, giving Wufei a charming smile giving him big innocent eyes. How those three had not guessed she was female is beyond me. No one could pull the 'puppy dog' look like a woman, and Duo had turned it into an art form...humans are so unobservant. You would think that the meter long braid would have clued the men into the fact that Duo wasn't male...but instead, they just assumed that it was because she was an American and was trying to make a statement. Have I mentioned yet, how unobservant humans are? I honestly don't know what else Duo could do to tell them that she wasn't male, except jump up and down with a big neon light yelling "I'm a Girl" at the top of her lungs. It was one when Duo snickered that I realized I had said that out loud.

"No mate, I doubt that would even work...this is Mr. Silent, Mr. Perfect, and Mr. Justice...they're prolly assume I was being a 'baka' again. Oh well, more fun for me, no?"

I grinned and followed Duo out the door. Definitely more fun this way, since the expressions the men made as Duo flirted shamelessly with them was priceless...

* * *

I have honestly now idea where this is going...it just popped into my head while was attempting to work on Eternal Darkness. But tell me what you think; should I continue, or scrap it? And in any case, I'm not sure if I like the title, so if someone would like to suggest one, then please do so. Like I said, I don't know where I'm going with this, so it could be a while before I update it...though still please review!!!! ....._Yawn_.....it's 2:30 in the morning...definitly time for bed...zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz


	2. chapter 2

The Secrets of the Gods

I unfortunately don't own the G-boys; if I did I would be much happier, wallowing in money. But I don't so don't bother suing; I don't have anything, I'm a poor college student people! Unless of course you want a couple blood thirsty dust bunnies....I got plenty of those. Comments are always appreciated....craved actually. REVIEWS!!! I NEED REVIEWS. Uh...sorry....I'm ok now. So please, review; let me know what you liked, what you didn't, the good, the bad and the ugly basically. However flames will be laughed at, so I wouldn't even bother.

AUTHOR NOTE: Thanks to all those who reviewed. A great big thanks to Crysania Fay who was the only one who gave me a new title name....one that I like quite a bit. ::::applauds and hands Fay a big bowl of early Halloween candy:::::::::

* * *

Chapter 2

I sat on the roof of our covered porch; a cool breeze ruffled my hair. The air had a chill in it that was not there the week before. Autumn was approaching. There was no moon visible tonight; nor any stars for that matter; the sky was blanketed in clouds casting the surrounding forest in shadow. There was the very slight sound of fabric shifting over skin, before a tan pant leg came through the window, followed by the rest of Quatre's body. The young Arab crouched next to me for a few minutes.

"It is done." He said softly; I scowled at him; "He's finally asleep. We didn't give him much...only enough to make him sleep." My scowl deepened.

"When he wakes up, he's gonna kill all three of you." I stated simply. Quatre sighed,

"Shini, we had to do something; he hasn't slept in nearly a week!"

"I know that Q; but still, Heero's gonna be pissed when he wakes up and finds out that you guys drugged him! He's never gonna trust any of us ever again!" I stated; trying very hard to keep the growl out of my voice. I had spent weeks, no months working on getting Heero to trust me enough that he didn't tense up whenever I walked into the room. So far it had been working; I could come within arms length of Yuy before he began to get uncomfortable and feel threatened. Now all that was blown completely out the window.

"I doubt that when Heero wakes up tomorrow that he'll see this as anything other then a betrayal of the small amount of trust he put in us! Even if it was for his own good! Hell I know I wouldn't be comfortable around you guys anymore! This sorta thing makes me very glad I'm not quite human and drugs don't have an effect on me."

"Shini...."

"Enough Odin; I know it had to be done, I know. I just wish there was another way, because I know what will happen...I know how he'll react to this, it's the exact same way I would." Neither of us spoke after that for what seemed to be a very long time. Quatre glanced at his watch;

"Well the others should be in bed; do you want to do the sweep tonight? Or do you want me to?" He asked, already knowing the answer.

"I will." I reply, climbing to my feet.

"Safe hunting then." Quatre said as he slipped back into the window.

I gave a small leapt and caught a hold of the roof ledge that hung eight feet above me, and pulled myself up. Quickly I walked to the edge of the house and stood there for a moment; my glaze traveled around the immediate area. My sharp eyes piercing the blackness of the forest with ease...there was no one in sight. I gently sniffed the air; nothing but the scent of trees and earth and the faint scent off deer to the south. Satisfied that I was alone, save for the four sleeping beings in the house; I dropped the illusion that I was forced to wear. Ever since my thirteenth birthday I had had to wear an illusion to hide the fact that I wasn't human. Granted it was not much of a change, only my ears became pointed like an elf's, my fingers were now tipped in claws, the pupils of my eyes were slits of black like a serpents, and my incisors had grown to about a half inch. I shook my head, my braid swayed lightly against my back; the sharp pieces of stone that had suddenly appeared in my silky locks glinted in the light from the porch. They were not dramatic changes, but changes that needed to be hidden none the less. Fortunately for me, the rest of my transformation had to be done consciously. Or in other words, I had to think about it. I closed my eyes and focused of the dark red glow at the center of my being; I gave a slight tug, and suddenly pain exploded in my back. I hissed as two six foot long black wings sprouted from my shoulder blades, and a five foot long tail sprouted from my tailbone. I shook myself like a dog to get the blood off them, my great leathery wings flopped back and forth and my long muscular tail flicked this way and that. Then I flexed my shoulders, spreading my wings out, getting use to the weight on my back again. It had been a shock when I had first transformed into this half human hybrid form and had realized how heavy my wings were; but it was a welcomed relief to finally be able to fly again. I had not realized how much I had missed the wind beneath my wings before I had taken my first flight.

I spread my wings and leapt into the air, gliding toward the ground a bit before a light gust of wind carried me up into the sky. I flapped my wings a couple times to stabilize myself; then I concentrated on wrapping the darkness and shadows around me, shielding myself from any prying eyes. We did NOT need any rumors about strange flying objects in THIS part of the world. There were already way too many rumors flying around as it was; very disturbing rumors at that. Which is my whole reason for being in the mortal realm again.

I was born several millennia ago and was given the name Shinigami; I am a true daughter of darkness; for my mother is the Goddess Nyx, Lady of the Night, and my father is the "Evil" Lucifer, the Price of Darkness that Christians fear so much. I am the result of a union between the Night and the Darkness. For centuries I served my parents; being a Goddess of Death and Chaos; and I still serve my parents now. Fifteen years ago, before the child who would eventually be known as Duo Maxwell was born; I was summoned to the hall of my father in the depths of Hell. For those of you who are not familiar with the realms of Hell, Lucifer's throne is in the ninth hell, the deepest of the Hell's. Unlike its counterparts, ninth Hell is not a place of fire and brimstone; on the contrary, ninth hell is completely made of ice. This is were the worst of the sinners go; they are buried up to their heads in the ice, and sometimes depending on their crimes, they are completely covered in ice (1). For those that are not completely covered, they have the misfortune of occasionally being the toys of some of the younger demons. Meanwhile at the far end of this icy realm, sits the throne of Satan. An enormous structure made out of black volcanic stone and carved into a semblance of flames. Hephaestus (2) truly out did himself when he created my father's throne.

Many humans believe that my father is some hideous creature sent to steal their souls; granted that he does tempt people to do evil things, but that is what he is. He is the darker side of humans. However he is not as hideous as many think; in fact, he's gorgeous by human standards. I mean honestly; he is an Angel; just not one of light. So instead of dad having white feathered wings; he has midnight black feathers; and silver hair that falls down his back like liquid mercury; and his eyes are a fierce golden yellow, exactly like a serpents.

_I walked down the icy path lined by the heads of sinners. Lucifer sat on his black throne, one clawed hand absently stoking the head of Áìá, one of the many Hounds of Hell that my father commanded. The beast was build like a grey hound; yet it had scales like a dragon. Hell Hounds were by dog standards huge, easily putting any mastiff to shame. Áìá however was by far the largest as well as was my father's favorite of the hounds. "Áìá stood about five foot at his shoulders, and that was when he was relaxing, when he felt threatened and got aggressive he was twice as large; he was thin with long legs and a whip-like tail, and every inch of him was covered in glistening black scales. His glowing emerald eyes watched me as I approached my father's throne._

"_Shinigami, how nice to see you." My father said, coming over to give me a hug. My father may be the Prince of Darkness, but he still was a loving father. I returned his embrace;_

"_How are things goin', da?" I asked, knowing that there was a reason he had called me down to him. The smile faded from his lips; _

"_It seems that there has been a lot of activity on the surface realm." He said, motioning for a looking-glass with a regal wave of his hand. A large round mirror floated over to my father. He stroked it with one clawed finger and the surface turned red, then began to swirl different colors. "I have been getting reports that the Gods are returning to Earth, and with their return, the remaining Children are becoming more active." The colors in the mirror solidified into an image. It was an image of a pack of wolves attacking a small village in Montana. No, they weren't ordinary wolves, for one normal wolves did NOT attack humans, and two; because these wolves were the size of bears. "Werewolves." I whispered, slightly surprised that there were any left, "I thought that the Wolves had been hunted to the brink of extinction?"_

"_Indeed, they had been," my father said, "there are few packs of any sizable number left in the world. This is the largest pack I've seen in centuries." The image in the mirror changed again, this time showing two vampires slaughtering a group of humans._

"_These I can't blame too much; those humans were trying to experiment on them;" he said, "But it still illustrates the point that the Children are becoming more active."_

_I looked hard at my old man; there were worry lines on his ageless face, and I can feel the unease that is rolling off him. "You think there's more to it;" I stated, then, "Do you think it's because of Loki? Could he have returned from the void?" _

"_I do not know, Shini; I honestly don't. I have my suspicions, but no proof. That is why I have sent for you, daughter. I wish for you to go to the human realm, live as a human and get accustomed to their world until I figure out what is going on and why the Children are waking. This way, hopefully by the time the need rises; you'll be old enough and will have enough experience as a human to be of assistance."_

_ME? Go to the human realm? Not just to visit there, but to live as a human?? For some reason the idea intrigued me. I had always wished to go to the human world, not as a death to take souls, but to actually walk in the light of the sun and feel the wind that blew the trees._

"_Will you do it, daughter?" Lucifer asked; I smiled. He could not force me to do this for him; I had achieved godhood several centuries earlier and under no ones command except the Great God. But since that particular being never seemed to get involved in the world he/she created; there was no one who could control me. _

"_I will father," I said, giving him a small bow of respect, "living as a human for a while sounds like an entertaining venture......"_

Entertaining indeed. I snorted. Life as a human was far more difficult then I had thought. Unlike Odin, I had known who I was the entire time I was born. My human parents had thought I was a genius. Snort no I was only a millennia old death deity inside a six year old body. However, I wasn't able to reach my powers until my thirteenth birthday. By that time, I had already felt the heart break of loosing my parents, my best friend, and my surrogate parents.

I paused in my patrol and doubled back. I had smelled something in this area that had not been in the others. I angled my flight closer to the tree line and circled, trying to catch whatever it was that had set alarms off in my head. I then noticed that there were no night creatures making noise below; no owls, no night birds, no crickets. The forest was silent. Something was wrong...

As silent as the surrounding shadows, I dropped into the canopy and landed lightly on the branch of a tree. I looked around; my eyes pierced the inky blackness of the forest.

There. Movement.

Silent as any forest predator I slinked along the tree branches, closer to the figures I saw moving in the gloom. As I drew closer I could smell the gun powder and sweat that these intruders gave off; waves of malevolent energy radiated from them. I paused above them; resisting the sudden urge to leap upon my prey and quench my thirst.

"Are you sure that it's this way?" One of the men asked; he was dressed in a soldier's uniform. Were they OZ then?

"Yes, our data indicates that all the attacks in the past month have centered around this location. Their base should be just over this next rise."

I looked around and silently swore in every language I knew. How had they gotten so close to the safe house? Without a second thought I silently raced along the branches of the trees until I reached the clearing about a mile from the house. I leapt into the sky; those soldiers were moving fast, they would be at the house in less then thirty minutes.

"_ODIN_!" I called, trying to give my comrades some extra time. There was no answer. For the next few minutes as I flew towards the house I called Odin; there was no answer. Either that fool had heard me and was ignoring me, or he was sound asleep. I hit the ground running about six yards from the back porch; hurriedly I transformed back into my human form, grabbing the large black sweatshirt that I had left on the porch and threw it on as I raced into the house. I charged up the stairs; Quatre's and my room was first; I slammed the door open, now openingly swearing. Odin sat straight up in bed, gun instantly pointed at my chest; I didn't pay it any mind, I continued ranting;

"No...you couldn't have been sleepin' lightly, oh no...you had to be a deep fuckin' sleeper so you didn't hear my call!" I snarled as I gathered together my stuff. Luckily I always kept my stuff ready to go in an instant. "We're about to have company coming in at six o'clock, I suggest you hurry up. I'll wake the others." I said as I slung my bag onto my back and strolled out the door. I hit Trowa's and Wufei's room next. Then it's the last door on the hall;

"God I hope he doesn't shoot me" I mumble as I open the door and walk in. This room belonged to Heero; it was courting death to go inside, we all knew this. Heero was a man of privacy; he spoke very little and showed even less emotion. He was a soldier, clear headed, focused and emotionless; the perfect soldier. The perfect soldier who had been drugged by his comrades earlier that night; God someone must hate me tonight.

I froze at the sight before me. The clouds had parted, a single beam of moon light filtered in through the window, falling across Heero's face. He had kicked all the blankets off in his restlessness, and was clad only in his spandex shorts. I had always know he was built; being that he only wore a tank top and those tight spandex shorts; but that still did not prepare me for this. With his normally stern face relaxed and peaceful, and the night breeze lightly tousling his chocolate hair; his olive skin seemed to glow in the pale light of the moon; not to mention the fact that he was only partially dressed sprawled across his bed... Heero Yuy was a vision of lust. My gaze swept up his sleeping form and I felt my blood pressure rise just a bit. _Perfect soldier indeed_....I muttered mentally. I mean, I am slightly human after all! And he does happen to be a half dressed drop dead gorgeous guy...so sue me. Suddenly Heero frowned in his sleep and he tossed his head; "no..." he whispered, "Please...leave me be.....no...stop....." I could hear the helplessness in his whispered voice, and the fear. He clenched his fists in his sheets, and opened his mouth in a silent scream. I could feel the waves of fear and pain pouring off him. I starred at the normally stone-faced pilot as he thrashed back and forth in bed, tears slipping down his cheeks silently. I starred wide eyed at him. Never had I ever heard Heero cry out in his sleep; not once in the four months that I had known him.

Suddenly the scent of guns and sweat was brought to my nose by the breeze. I shook myself; _there would be time later to admire Yuy and wonder about his past_; I chided myself mentally. Praying to my Dark Mother that Heero didn't shoot me, I knelt down at the foot of the bed and gently touched his leg. The reaction was instant. Heero was up and on me; knocking me to the floor and kneeling on my chest, his gun pressed to the side of my head. I forced myself to stay still; it took everything I had not to instinctively react to Heero's aggression.

"H-Heero..." I said softly, my voice coming out a bit strangled since his hand was wrapped around my throat. I starred into Heero's cobalt eyes and realized that he wasn't even truly awake; he was reacting out of instinct. Heero blinked twice and a cold intelligence filled them.

"Maxwell, what the hell are you doing in my room?" He growled. I didn't move; he was still trying to shake the cobwebs from his mind caused by the pills that Quatre had given him; I didn't want to give him anymore of a reason to shoot me then he already had.

"Soldiers are on their way here; they'll be here in..." I paused for a moment, delicately sniffing the air so Heero wouldn't notice what I was doing, I could smell the Ozzie's clearly now, "approximately five minutes Heero."

"Hn." He said giving me a measuring look before he rolled off me and grabbed is own bag. I rolled to my feet and waited as he slide his laptop inside the bag. He bent and picked up his shirt that was lying on the floor and stood up. He then immediately swayed on his feet. I saw his knee buckle and before I could think twice about what I was doing; I was next to him, wrapping my arm around his waist. I felt him tense, and try to pull away from me; only to nearly fall again.

"What the hell is wrong with me..." he snarled; as I pushed him down to sit on the bed.

"Sleeping pills..." I stated, proud that I was able to keep my voice devoid of emotion, even though I knew even as the words tumbled out of my mouth, that we had lost Heero Yuy's trust; "And a lot of them too."

"_We're leaving, need any help?"_ Odin's voice called;

"_No,"_ I growled, furious that Odin was leaving me alone to deal with YUy, when I was the one who opposed the idea; _"Leave."_

Heero paused and gave me a glare-o-death like none I have ever received before.

"You did what?" He asked, his voice still it's monotone, but I could hear the anger in those few words.

"You weren't sleepin' so we decided to MAKE you sleep; unfortunately for us Oz decided they wanted to visit." I stated; making sure I had every last bit of equipment. Then I slung Heero's bag over my shoulder. Heero was trying to stand again, his legs wobbled a bit; I wrapped my arm around his waist and pulled his arm over my shoulder. He tensed again, and I felt the anger radiating off him; "Look Heero, hate me all you want but lets wait until we're out of here first!" Heero relaxed just a bit, but that was all the acceptance I needed. We raced out of the house; I was all but carrying Heero. I paused at the side of the house; I could hear the beat of about fifteen hearts; I knew there were more then just fifteen of them, where were they?

* * *

1) this is a referance from Dante's Inferno; in it he decribes 9th hell as being one of ice and this is where Lucifer's throne sat. 

2) Hephaestus is the greek god of metal working/ basically the god of craftsmenship.

Alright fateful fans; tell me what you think. Review! Review! Also....I'm taking a vote...what should happen to them? Should they get away? Should they get caught? Should a few of the boys (and girl) get caught and the other have to save them???? Tell me what you think!!!!


	3. chapter 3

* * *

The Secrets of the Gods 

I unfortunately don't own the G-boys; if I did I would be much happier, wallowing in money. But I don't so don't bother suing; I don't have anything, I'm a poor college student people! Unless of course you want a couple blood thirsty dust bunnies....I got plenty of those. Comments are always appreciated....craved actually. REVIEWS!!! I NEED REVIEWS. Uh...sorry....I'm ok now. So please, review; let me know what you liked, what you didn't, the good, the bad and the ugly basically. However flames will be laughed at, so I wouldn't even bother.

Now for the Reviewer Responses:

Crysania Fay: You're evil aren't you? Tortureing poor Duo...I would never........honest.....well....uh....anyway.....er...ok next reviewer..lol

inthefire2002: sorry mate, i thought i had explained that. yes Odin is Quatre and Shinigami is Duo....and for future referance, if there is someone called Shinigami in any GW fic then most likely they are refering to Duo, since Duo is Shinigami a.k.a. God of Death. And just to give ya a heads up, I'll probably be switching back and forth from Quatre's/Odin's to Duo's/Shinigami's POV; sometimes the other guys will be in there but I'll never refer to them in the first person. I hope that clears that up for ya.

Windy River: Well, it wasn't exactly soon, but I did update. So that counts, right???

* * *

_We raced out of the house; I was all but carrying Heero. I paused at the side of the house; I could hear the beat of about fifteen hearts; I know there were more then just fifteen of them, where were they?_

* * *

Chapter 3

"Duo, they're moving this way..." Heero whispered into my ear; I surpressed a shutter. Now was sooooooooo not the time to be distracted. I forced myself to concentrate on finding a clear way to the gundams. We needed to get out of the yard. We were vulnerable here. If we could get into the forest, then I could use the shadows to our advantage. However, I had to get to the forest first. And with Heero not at his usual abilities; my speed wouldn't be up to _my_ normal abilities.

"Thirce damn Odin," I growled under my breath, momentarily forgetting that Heero was pressed close to my side and could probably hear me; "when I find him I'm gonna skin him alive, then I'm going to dump into the ocean....after that I'm going to open a gate to ninth hell and I'm going to freeze his lil' white Arabian ass off...."

"Duo..." Heero said, glancing at me from under his hair; "Don't you think we should move?" I glanced behind us in time to see a couple soldiers turning the corner. Without thinking I pulled the shadows of the house around us, effectively shielding us from sight so long as we didn't move.

"Don't move Yuy." I said, putting as much of a command into those three words as was possible. The soldiers walked by, oblivious to the fact that they had just walked by their prey. Heero watched the soldiers stroll on past, there was a slight frown on his face. I pushed it to the back of my mind...I would worry about that later.

I glanced around as soon as the soldiers were out of sight. The tree line was roughly twenty feet away. Not far; normally I would have no trouble getting over there without being noticed.

"How steady are your legs, Heero?" I asked, keeping my attention on the where-abouts of the enemy. "Can you run?" Heero shook his head.

"Negitive." He said, and I bet that he hated admitting that he couldn't do something. "Whatever you guys gave me is affecting my coordination. I can barely stand without falling down."

I swore in several languages; again my thoughts running on how I was going to KILL Odin when I got my hands on him! There were two options left to us....well actually three but the third one was totally not happening; the others however... one: to move slowly supporting Heero and hope to all the Gods the enemy didn't see us...or two: to pick Heero up and carry him bridal style thus allowing me to sprint across the yard. Guess which one I choose.

"Heero please don't kill me 'till this is over..." I muttered as I scooped him up into my arms. He gave a surprised grunt, and his hand spasmed on my shoulder; which was not the reaction that had thought he was going to give me; though this was Heero, he'd probably wait until **_after_ **we were in the clear before trying to kill me. In any case I hated to think what this did to his pride...though an even worse case; what would Heero think when...no **if** he ever found out that I was female? I shook my head to clear it of such thoughts. I glanced around again; more soldiers had arrived, they were all over the lawn. The likely-hood of getting to the tree line unseen was pretty much non existent. Oh well.

I wrapped a bit of shadow around us, hoping it would blur our image enough that the soldiers wouldn't be able to get off a good shot; then I took off. I raced across the twenty feet to the tree line; Heero was lighter then what I thought he would be, but still it was akward thying to run with him in my arms. Shots were fired, a couple bullets whizzed by my head, and one grazed my thigh, but other then that, we got to the tree line without injuries. I raced through the trees, drawing even more shadows around us.

I raced through the forest; the trees a mere blur. I could sense danger all around me; I knew I was still being hunted. Heero appeared to have fallen asleep again; thankfully. I really did not want to attempt to explain to him at the moment, how I was able to travel so fast. It was three miles to the cave that we had hidden the gundams.

_Scythe.._ I called, _Put the stealth cloak on and be on guard_

_Stealth cloak in place;_ came the reply. _Do you wish to include the other gundams as well, Shinigami? _

_Is there anyone around? _I asked, trying to divide my attention between mind-speaking the spirit Scythe; whom lived in my gundam, keeping the shadows wrapped around Heero and me, and watching the uneven ground I was racing across.

_No, I sense no other creatures, human or otherwise...unless you include the bats and snakes. _The gundam relpied; damned smart-ass machine...

_Yes, cloak the others...._ I said, then I caught movement in the corner of my eye. "Shit!" I heard the TWANG of a bow string and the soft whistle of the shot. I knew I wouldn't be able to dodge; I was moving far to fast. If that bolt hit me, it would go straight through, I was sure of that. I didn't want Heero to get hit. So instead I twisted, hoping that I could twist enough that the bolt would take me in the shoulder, thus missing Heero. Time seemed to slow down as I watched the bolt come towards me, and me unable to do anything about it. I watched as it pierced my skin and splintered bone. I snarled in pain and fury as time sped up and I was spun around by the force of the shot. I landed on the ground hard enough to snap the arrow shaft off. I clutched at my wounded shoulder; swearing. I mean really, who in the hell uses arrows any more?!?!

"Well well....look what we have here, girlssssssssss." A feminine voice hissed close by. I struggled to sit up. Heero was a few feet from me, attempting to do the same. I glared at the woman who spoke. Woman? I mentally swore again in ever demoinic language I knew...I think I might have even made a few up. The creature-creatures- since there was three of them, were not normal women. They were Medusas; a breed of Gorgons(1). I heard the dry rasp of scales on leaves, indicating that one of them was moving. I glanced over at Heero who was starring at the head Medusa in disbelief. Not that I can blame him, it wasn't everyday that a creature out of legend attempt to kill you with an old fashion weapon.

"It's been a while, Pain; how ya been?" I ask, plastering a manic grin on my face. The Medusa glares at me; for the second time that night I thanked the Great One that I wasn't human, becoming a statue wasn't all that appealing to me. Lucky for me, the Medusas seemed to be ignoring Heero.

"You find ssssssomething funny demon child?" Pain hissed, the mass of snakes that made up her hair hissed at me as well.

"You know I always find you funny, Pain deary." I purred, I hoped that I could keep them focused on me, and at the same time get my feet under me so that I could lunge at the three.

"Sssssisssster..." One of the other Medusas hissed, I wasn't familiar with this one, "Look, our lil Sssssshinigami hasssss a friend." My heart skipped a beat, as Pain turned to glance at Heero. I shifted my weight to the balls of my feet, I felt my claws lengthening. Man I did not want Heero to know about me; not yet. Damn these bitches to all nine hells, for making me do this.

"Well, well....what do we have here???" Pain practically purred...can snakes purr?

"Leave him be, Pain." I growled, I felt the winds shift as I began the Change. The Medusa's noticed the wind's change and the sudden chillyness of the air.

"Ssssssso, the boy isssss important to you, Ssssssshinigami?" Pain asked in an inquisitive hiss. I surpressed a growl as one of the other Medusa's slithered forward and grabbed a handful of Yuy's hair, pulling him closer to her face. Her tongue darted out to lick the side of his face.

"Hmmmm....he'ssssss got a wonderful tasssssste." She hissed. I watched in horror as Pain began to slither over to her sister and MY Heero. I saw Heero's hand drop away from the Medusa's arm to hang limp at his side. Had he passed out? No, I watched, as evil smile curving my lips, as Heero slowly reached for the knife he somehow kept hidden in the back of his shorts. With a motion that was barely slowed by the drugs coursing through his system, Heero slashed at the Medusa's arm. She shrieked in pain and rage, flinging Heero away; Heero hit the ground and rolled, barely escaping the glare Pain sent his way. I breathed a small sigh of relief the Heero dodged that glare; then I launched myself at the distracted serpents. Twin knives appeared in my hands, as I slashed at the three, conviently severing the strings of their bows. Then I sprinted to where Heero crouched behind a tree; scooped him up without even stopping and ran. I felt the Medusa's glare at my back; I tucked Heero closer to my body, shielding as much as possible from their glares. Heero shifted slightly to look over my shoulder;

"Don't look Heero." I stated firmly, "If they catch any part of you in that glare then you're shit out of luck."

"Nani?"

"Those are Medusa's, Heero, like straight out of a freaking legend....they can turn you to stone with a single look. Well that look happens to be a glare, and trust me if looks could kill, we'd be soooo dead right now."

"So why aren't you turned to stone?" he asked. It was a perfectly reasonable question; I knew it was, and damn it all to hell I couldn't lie to him. What was I suppose to say...uh well Heero I happen to be a Goddess of death....yeah notice I said God-dess...not god...heh heh heh......yeah right! So I'll have to tell a half truth....

"I'm kinda immune to it..." I said hoping that he didn't think of any other obvious questions that I didn't particularly wish to answer at the moment...or ever actually. I mean it was the truth...I was immune to the magic of the Medusa's...he never asked why.

Instead of going directly to the Gundams, Heero suggested we circle around, and wait. We didn't know if Quatre, Wufei or Trowa had gotten to their suits yet, so we didn't want to lead our hunters directly to them.

Luckily for me, once we found a place to camp, the drugs kicked in again, and Heero was out cold for the rest of the night and most of the next day . Which was a small blessing to say the least, I didn't have to worry about trying to dodge Heero's questions about what happened today.

Around sundown, Heero began showing signs of waking up. Unfortunalty, around sundown was also when I started hearing noises out in the forest.

* * *

"Duo..?" Heero said, sitting up looking for his partner. Duo sat on the other side of the camp, staring out into the forest. If Heero didn't know better he would say that Duo wasn't even breathing; he had never seen the DeathScythe pilot so still.

"Duo?" Heero said louder, Duo looked over, his eyes dark, something swam just beneath the surface of those eyes, something that sent a chill up his spine. Duo moved over toward him, moving silently, and crouched beside him. He placed a hand over Heero's mouth as he opened it to question the braided boy.

"Listen..." Duo said, his voice barely above a whisper, "The forest is silent, something it wrong..."

He was right.; there were no bird singing, no squirriels foraging, even the trees seemed to hold their breath for whatever was coming. Heero stood slowly, stretching out his muscles in case they need to run or fight. Suddenly Duo's head snapped around and he lunged at Heero; "Look out!" he yelled, pushing Heero to the side. Something hit him in the chest, sending him spinning backwards, to land hard on the ground. I heard the sickening CRACK as something broke. Duo didn't move. He wasn't dead, Heero could tell that by the fact that his chest still rose and fell, but...how badly was he injured? Suddenly pain lanced through Heero's leg, followed immediately by pain in his arm. He went down to his knees, gasping at the suddenness of the pain. Heero starred down at his shoulder, a gun shot wound? But where was it coming from?

There was the crunch of leaves behind him, Heero whirled gun instantly in his hand. There was a sharp CRACK and the gun vanished from Heero's grip, his hand was slightly numb. Five figures stood in front of him; four were wearing OZ uniforms, one was wearing a pair of leather pants, nothing more. It was that one that held the whip in his hand.

"Move and we kill you're lil friend over here." One of the officers said, I glanced at Duo who was beginning to stir. He was pushing himself to his hands and knees. The man with the whip walked over and casually kicked Duo in his ribs. There was a distinctive sound of bones cracking. Duo started swearing, though it wasn't in any language that Heero knew...or had even heard in his training. However, it seemed the man with the whip knew exactly what Duo said, his face became red and he glared at Duo just before he kicked the braided pilot again. Suddenly there was a sharp pain in Heero's neck, he whipped around, instantly angry that he had allowed the enemy to sneak up on him, then darkness surrounded him.

* * *

1. ok I know that in mythology that Medusa is a single creature; but in my story I have made the creature known as a 'Medusa" into a sort of subspecies of Gorgon. Like a Lab is for Dogs.

I'm sorry its taken me so long to get another chappie out to you folks; but school is killin' me. Plus I'm trying to figure out how to write the next few chappies in Eternal Darkness, so hopefull for anyone interested I'll have another chappie of that ready here soon. Hopefully. Have patience my faithful fans....I'll update as quickly as I can! If there are any question feel free to ask them and I'll try my best to answer them.

Oh, if you by chance happen to have any mythological creatures, whether they are OC or just a fav mythological beast you want to add to my story, send me their info; you know name, species, powers, etc. I'm in need of charcters and I happen to suck at names. So feel free to add a couple charcters.

Till next time....chow babes.

Nyx


	4. chapter 4

Secrets of the Gods

I unfortunately don't own the G-boys; if I did I would be much happier, wallowing in money. But I don't so don't bother suing; I don't have anything, I'm a poor college student people! Unless of course you want a couple blood thirsty dust bunnies....I got plenty of those. Comments are always appreciated....craved actually. REVIEWS!!! I NEED REVIEWS. Uh...sorry....I'm ok now. So please, review; let me know what you liked, what you didn't, the good, the bad and the ugly basically. However flames will be laughed at, so I wouldn't even bother.

REVIEWER RESPONSES:

inthefire2002: I'm sorry, I dunno why I put your name on there, I knew that wasn't you who said that. I guess thats what I get for updateing in the wee hours of the morning, huh. ANyway, I'm glad you enjoy the story! _Hands winged duo plushie and halloween candy_ hope you enjoy!

Ravensblack: I explain that a bit in this next chappie...but I don't go into details...I'll get into that later. Basically it's just that the boys didn't notice...sorta like the whole superman concept of how can a pair of glasses make you not recognize the guy who saves your ass all the time...

Comechatcha: Interesting name.....anyway, you'll just have to wait an see what Wuffies and Heero's reactions are...._grin_

priscel: I'm sorry...I had to end it there....I was fallin asleep on the key board! after having about five times where kjdshfkdhfdjf was all that was on my page I had to admit it was time to close shop...lol.

Mithros: Yeah, I had to make DUo's life a bit easier...I mean they were getting chased by all sorts of things, I couldn't give her anymore trouble....that comes later.

Windy River: Here ya go...meesa updated! Hope you like!

Now, on with the show..er...fic.....

* * *

Chapter 4

I sat, my back against the cold damp wall of the prison cell, we had been thrown into. Only a small bit of light filtered though the grill on the cell door, but I could see perfectly well in the blackness. Trowa sat next to me, arms shackled a lot like mine; bolted to the floor, and lovely shackles on our ankles as well. Wufei was further away then Trowa, and was forced to practically hang with his arms shackled to the wall above him. His eyes were closed and his breathing was even. _I bet he's meditating. _I thought, _conserving his strength and clearing his mind for our future escape. _Heero and Duo were still out there, as long as OZ didn't capture them, then we wouldn't be here very long.

Suddenly the cell door opened, and two figures were thrown inside. One fought, attempting to escape and swearing in Japanese....Heero. The other didn't move as they were dragged across the floor and shackled to said floor. Our captors eventually got Yuy in restraints, and he was left as Wufei had been, practically hanging from his arms.

Damn, so much for rescue.

"So they got you too." Wufei muttered, I could see him turn his head to look at Heero.

"hn." Heero grunted; annoyed that the Chinese pilot had to point out the obvious.

"What the hell happened to Duo?" I asked, as my eyes finally readjusted enough for me to see my friend. Duo's long braid had come partially unraveled and was caked with blood and dirt; her face was smeared with blood, and her black shirt looked like someone had dumped a gallon of water on her...though I was willing to stake my life on that it was not water that was on her. The smell of it filled the room. The metallic coppery scent of normal blood, plus the stronger more acidic scent of her demonic blood. I could hear the soft gurgle whenever she breathed in...punctured lung probably; and her arm was lying at a very bizarre angle. "Duo..." I called softly, _Shinigami..._ Duo's eyes fluttered open. "O...din..." she rasped; I could feel the pain rolling off her in waves; enough that I was beginning to ache and feel nauseous. She lapsed back into silence, and I heard her breath even out. If she got to relaxed; her human form might die; I had no intention of experimenting with my friend on whether or not a reincarnated god can truly die like a mortal.

"DUO!" I called; "Don't you dare go to sleep!"

"Why there's not much else to do at the moment, might as well sleep." Wufei stated, I could tell he was giving me a strange look.

"Fine, you sleep. Duo can't if sh...if he does then he might die...can't you smell how much blood he's lost? And judging from the way he responded I'm gonna guess he has a concussion as well." I stated, no longer caring whether it sounded strange or if the boys would wonder how I knew all I did about Duo's condition even though I couldn't see him.

"He's right." Heero replied; "Duo."

Duo stirred at the sound of his voice, "DUO." He repeated with more emphasis. Normally when Heero called there was an almost instant response. "02 STATIS!" Heero barked. Duo jerked awake. "Wha..."

"Statis 02." Heero repeated his cobalt eyes pinpointed exactly where Duo was by her voice.

"Bullet wound....in...chest....Arrow lodged in shoulder...." Duo lay there a few moment catching her breath, and probably taking inventory; "B-broken arm....broke...ribs..... ....and bl...blood loss...."

"Shit." Wufei hissed, now the Chinese fool was worried; I could feel the waves of worry coming off him, off all the pilots. Tell me I don' know what I'm doing...feh.

­­­­

* * *

A long time later; my internal clock said it was twilight of the next day; when I heard footsteps in the hall.

"Someone's coming." I said, all the pilots tensed, all except Duo. Duo had slipped into unconsciousness about six hours into captivity, and hadn't woken once since. Her heart was very faint, but still there; I could just barely hear it over the pounding of the other pilot's hearts.

Our cell door opened with a quiet WHOOSH and three large bear of men walked into the room, followed a smaller man. The three bears stood back while the small guy, a man with dark midnight blue hair and storm gray eyes, looked us over.

"Well, what do you think boys?" the man asked the bears, as he grabbed hold of Wufei's chin to examine him. "Kind of young to be terrorists; yet they're quite a nice find in any case."

"Try saying that when I'm not shackled, coward." Wufei spat, his onyx eyes burning with fury. The man smirked, and continued to examine the 'goods'. I glared at him when he stopped next to me; unfortunately my human body was not as intimidating as it once was. Being a cute blonde Arabian with big aqua eyes; rather then a big burly Viking god with one eyes, has its downsides.

Then he walked over to Duo, and stared down at her.

"Well, well....what have we got here boys." He said, running a finger down Duo's jaw. I growled low in my throat; anger making me forget that humans aren't _supposes_ to growl; and certainly sweet little angels aren't. The man ran his hand down Duo's neck and to her shirt, then he pulled a knife from his belt, and cut through all her blood stained clothes; ripping the fabric away from her wounds. Duo came awake with a snarl; instincts honed by living of the streets of L2 as well as countless centuries spent in the dark reaches of Hell instantly came into play. Duo slashed at the man; raking him across the chest leaving long deep bloody gouges. She lunged again, only to be brought up short by the chains her pain filled mind had forgotten about. Duo growled, the sound vibrated deep in the bones; a sound that should have been reserved for only the fiercest of creatures. Everyone starred at her. And no, it was not because Duo had suddenly snapped awake and was fighting, or that she was growling like a furious wolf, or that if you looked closely that her teeth had lengthened into fangs, or that her eyes seemed to glow an eerie violet....no none of this is what held the attention of the seven other men in the room. No what held their attention; was the band around Duo's chest, the one that was soaked with blood that bound her breasts in place to prevent them from getting in her way, and had hid them effectively from her enemies and her comrades.

"D-duo???" Heero whispered.

But Duo didn't hear him; her mind was filled with anger and the urge to hunt, to replenish the blood her body had lost. I could feel the coldness that radiated off her like a furnace. Unconsciously I froze; remembering the rumors I had heard about the creatures of Hell. They were rumored to be ferocious beasts that craved blood and longed for the scent of fear on the wind as they hunted down their prey. Rumors claimed that because the demons who lived in the underworld were there for the purpose of punishment, that they developed a twisted sort of pleasure in their methods. In that instant I knew that those rumors were true. Being a half breed, Duo was able to hide her demonic traits quite efficiently. Now though, there was no Duo behind those glowing violet eyes, no there were only the fires of Hell. Consciously, I knew that she could not get loose, that the chains would hold her as surely as they held me, but another part of my mind still felt fear at seeing depths of Hell reflected in her eyes.

"Son of a bitch!" The man swore, as he pressed his hand to his bloody shirt. I suppressed a grin; if the rumors were indeed true then that man would die a very long and painful death here in a few days. Demon, even half-demon, claws have a very toxic poison in them. The man glared at Duo then, without pause, he snatched a shotgun from one of the bears and fired. Duo was slammed against the wall by the force of the blast. I felt a flash of blinding rage, then nothing.

Silence.

I starred as Duo's limp form slid down the wall to lie on the floor. Nothing. No thoughts...no heart beat...I couldn't feel anything from her...just a vast emptiness.

* * *

_hides_ please don't kill me!!!!! 


	5. chapter 5

The Secrets of the Gods

I unfortunately don't own the G-boys; if I did I would be much happier, wallowing in money. But I don't so don't bother suing; I don't have anything, I'm a poor college student people! Unless of course you want a couple blood thirsty dust bunnies....I got plenty of those. Comments are always appreciated....craved actually. REVIEWS!!! I NEED REVIEWS. Uh...sorry....I'm ok now. So please, review; let me know what you liked, what you didn't, the good, the bad and the ugly basically. However flames will be laughed at, so I wouldn't even bother.

REVIEW RESPONSES:

Lady-Frisselle:  No not in this chappie...but don't worry, Quatre/Odin is going to have some fun here soon.

buttercup-1981:  ack! i don't want to be killed by a sister! thou, i'm glad you loved the cliffie so much...(((evil snicker))))

inthefire2002:  why do you think i gave you the plushie before i did the cliffie...it just wasn't just as an appolagy..it was so you couldnt kill me...lol...and thanks for the praise...if its one thing i have its imagination...and let me tell you it get me into sooooo much trouble! lol!

DL Noleek:  Here's update...glad you liked the cliffie! (((snicker))))

Windy River:  Here's your update!

Ravensblack:  Come now...I couldn't keep Duo completly dead.....I mean...she's a main charcter after all.....((((snicker)))

priscel:  Glad you liked it!  yeah, talk bout a double shocker huh?  lol!

Mithros:   don't worry...she's not _technically_ dead.....(((grin)))

* * *

Chapter 5

"No..." I whispered, shaking my head, "Duo..." She was gone...just like that. I felt tears sting my eyes. My power began swirling around me, in response to the anger and pain I felt at the loss of Duo.

"Bastard..." I snarled, glaring at the murderer. He gave me a cocky smile.

"That's what happens when some bitch gets out of line..." He laughed. I growled low in my throat, I could feel the ghosts that haunted this building flee, as my fury grew.

"Grab that one...well start with him first." The man said. The three 'bears'(1) walked over toward Heero. They grabbed him and surprisingly held him. I could tell that Heero was struggling, I could see his muscles tensing as he tried to escape. But the bears still held him. I blinked as their scent finally came to me, then I swore under my breath at my own stupidity. Weres....they were all bloody shape shifters. No wonder Heero couldn't get away; most shape shifters could bench press cars, so holding down a small teenage boy, even one with as remarkable as Heero, wouldn't be a problem; especially with three of the fucking things!  ANd they were BEAR shape-shifter none the less.  Thrice damn them all!

"I see you finally noticed what my companions are," the man said, smiling at me, I glared. "I don't know what you are, boy, but I know you're not human, or at least not completely human. Or if you are, you're the most unique bunch of children I've ever encountered. And trust me I've been around a long time. So let's cut this short, what are you?"

"Your death." I hissed, glaring at the man. I saw Trowa glance sharply at me. Well if this fool wanted to know who he was messin' with then he would know...and then he would suffer the consequences. As Duo once said, anyone who sees us has got a date with their maker.

The man glared at me, then he nodded to the three shifters, who while the man had been talking, had hung Yuy from a hook in the ceiling. The 01 pilot hung helplessly a foot off the ground. One of the shifters, the one with black eyes, grinned; then he moved so fast I didn't even catch it, only Heero's sharp intake of breath and the sudden scent of Heero's blood told me the man had moved.

"Who are you?" The man asked again. Heero glared at me. _Don't you DARE say a word Winner!_ I could all but hear him yell at me.

"If I told ya, I'd have to kill you." I stated in my most polite voice. Another nod, another hiss from Heero. Suddenly I felt something, a flash of anger some somewhere...then it was gone. What was it?

"Who are you...?" the man repeated, I starred at him.

"I didn't tell you the first two times, what makes you think I'm going to say something now?" I asked, starring at the man.

"Because your friend's life is on the line."

"Our lives are always on the line. We're soldiers."

"I could arrange for you to never fight again."

"No thank you, I've already experience death once, no need to do so again."

"I wasn't talking about death."

I cocked my head to the side, "Then what were you talking about?"

"I can make you forget....forget that there was a war, forget that you've killed, you can live happy normal lives. Marry, have children, grow old....a normal life..."

I laughed, "My life has never been normal...none of them have been."

The man glared, then a cocky smile spread across his face; "I'll let you think it over a bit and we'll try again later."

Then, all four of them walked out the door, leaving Heero swinging from a hook in the ceiling, dripping blood onto the floor.

"Heero?" Trowa after a few minutes of the Perfect Soldier not moving.

"hn?" Heero responded, looking up at Trowa.

"Status?"

Hero grunted again and shifted his causing his chains to rattle; "I'll manage."

"Can you get loose?" Wufei asked. Heero grabbed a hold of the chains and pulled himself up, inching closer to the ceiling. He reached the top link to unhook his chain; when a blinking flash of light came out of no where. Heero hissed in surprise and pain as pain lanced through it fingers making them go numb. Heero fell only to be jerked roughly as he came to the end of his restraints.

He began swearing in Japanese. I felt a blush rise on my cheeks as I listened to him rant. I never knew that Heero had it in him. Obviously he had been hanging around Duo WAAAAAY to long.

"Damn Heero, you're worse then Duo..." I muttered, pain lancing through my chest at the mention of our late friend. A painful silence filled the room for a long time. Each of us lost in our thoughts.

"Quatre..." Heero said, surprisingly being the first to break the silence, "Did you know about Duo?" I paused a moment before I answered. It was a good question; but there were a number of reactions I would get depending on my answer. However, I didn't want to lie to my friends.

"Yes, I've know since the moment we met."

"How?" Trowa asked; what did they all have the same thing on their mind or something???

"I grew up with 29 sisters....I know a girl when I see one. Even if she's a more of a tom-boy."

"I never even guessed..." Heero said softly, I could tell it bothered him a great deal to know that Duo had hidden herself so well right in front of them. "Sometimes I thought he...er...she...was..."

"Gay?" I said, smirking. Heero nodded his head, as did Trowa and Wufei. I starred at them. Had none of them thought that Duo could have been a girl?

"It was easier for you to believe that Duo was a gay male, then perhaps that Duo was a girl?" I asked; I couldn't believe that the thought had NEVER crossed their minds. "With all the flirting, and hints, the long hair, and the fact that you never saw her without her shirt, and she never went swimming or bathing with you guys???"

You could have heard a pin drop in that room. As it was the sound of blood dripping to the floor sounded like thunder.

"You're kidding right?" I asked; Gods Duo woulda gotten a kick out of how well she had these three fooled. "I had no idea you guys hadn't at least suspected one or twice!"

"You're not helping Winner." Wufei growled, annoyed that I was rubbing his nose in the fact that they were all unobservant.

"We've known Duo over six months, how was he...she able to hide all this from us?" Trowa asked, looking over at me with those forest green eyes of his. I damn near melted. Damn that boy had gorgeous eyes; the rest of him wasn't bad either....Wait what am I thinking? Duo was just killed, the guys are in shock, and I'm thinking about how hot Trowa is....Maybe it's a good thing Duo isn't around at the moment, she'd never let me live this down.

"Quatre?"

I mentally jerk myself out of my ramblings, and look at Trowa. I could see the confusion in his eyes, poor baby. "Duo's been hiding for most of her life Trowa...she's very good at it."

Silence descended again; this time longer. However, Wufei was the one to break the silence this time.

"Quatre, when Duo woke up, why did she call you Odin?"

"Yes, indeed...why would she call you Odin?" The blue-haired murderer said, as the door slide open. Three glares greeted him.

"Do you even know who Odin is?" I asked, as the man walked into the room followed by his hench-men. The man blinked at me, as if I had asked him a hard question.

"A Viking god or something." He stated, waving his hand as if it wasn't important. I smiled; so he didn't know exactly WHO Odin was, nor did this fool realize that I was this god. Idiot.

"Have you given any thought about my offer?" He asked.

"I have no wish to forget my past or my Nataku..." Wufei growled before I could even open my mouth.

"I already have no past, what is there to forget?" Trowa stated.

I grinned, "I will not forget my friends and family."

The man turned to Heero, whose blue eyes narrowed in a death-glare.

"What of you then? Do you wish to forget the pain?"

"I refuse to forget the people I've killed in this war." Heero stated, starring straight into the man's eyes. The blue-haired man took a step back.

"Fine, then we'll see if you want to forget when I have you whimpering on the floor!" He snarled, and reached his hand to place it on Heero's chest.

Heero jerked and bucked as if he was being electrocuted for a moment, before an ear piercing scream escaped his lips. Pain flooded through my body, every nerve was on fire. I heard another voice join Heero's painful wail; absently I realized that it was me. I was doubled over, screaming with the pain that I was sharing with Heero. Rage suddenly filled the room. I could feel my power answer that rage, pulsing. A roar of fury echoed inside my head.

_"HEEEEEEEEEEROOOOOOOOOOOO_!"

My body felt numb; cold. The pain was gone; slowly I uncurled myself and looked around. The room was frigid. My breath came in puffs of white.

The blue-haired man was looking at me and grinning.

"So, you aren't human." He stated I glanced around the dark room; a thick layer of frost covered the metal.

I growled at him. What the hell was going on? My power wasn't cold. The opposite in fact; my power felt like a hot desert wind. Suddenly the shadows seemed to move....something was here. I could now feel the presence of something...dark. Not evil; but not a creature of light either.

"Now who are you?" The man asked; I barely heard him my focus completely on locating whatever was in the room with us. The man grabbed my face; "Answer me; who are you?"

"When I get out of here, I am going to take great pleasure in ripping out your black heart." I snarled. The man blinked a couple times; I could feel the confusion emitting from my three comrades. I could understand that, normally I wasn't this...er...violent. The man regained his composer and slapped me across the face;

"That wasn't what I asked you boy! Now answer me!" I looked up at him, I could taste blood in my mouth and I could feel it dripping down my chin. I grinned at him and repeated, "If I tell you, I'd have to kill you."

"Fine then I guess I'll just have to do this the fun way." The man stated, walking back over to Heero. He reached out and touched Heero's shoulder; again, Heero's body spasmed, but he did not scream. The pain rolling off him was enormous, how could he hold it in like that? The man released Heero, who slumped in his chains a bit.

"You ready to tell me, blue-eyes?" he asked, his voice mocking; his hand hovered over Heero's shoulder waiting to deliver another electrifying touch. The room grew dark; the presence I had sensed earlier was stronger...in fact... no it couldn't be....

"Lay another finger on him, Chacs(2), and you will regret it." A voice growled from the shadows to my left. I turned to look at the speaker; trying to pierce the darkness surrounding the speaker. Wait...I recognize that dark aura...but..how....

* * *

1) You'll notice I refer to them as bears...this is for two reasons....one that they are huge hulking men...think the REALLY big body builder wrestler type....and two...because they are indeed bears...they are shape-shifters whose animal happens to be the bear.

2) Chacs is the Mexican/Maya god of Thunder/Lightening.  But he's just a blue haired sadist in this fic.  lol

Ok you know the drill...tell me what you thinks mates!


	6. chapter 6

Secrets of the Gods

I unfortunately don't own the G-boys; if I did I would be much happier, wallowing in money. But I don't so don't bother suing; I don't have anything, I'm a poor college student people! Unless of course you want a couple blood thirsty dust bunnies....I got plenty of those. Comments are always appreciated....craved actually. REVIEWS!!! I NEED REVIEWS. Uh...sorry....I'm ok now. So please, review; let me know what you liked, what you didn't, the good, the bad and the ugly basically. However flames will be laughed at, so I wouldn't even bother.

AUTHOR NOTE/REVIEWER RESPONSES:

((((Dances around like and idiot)))) OMG look at all the reviews you guys gave me!!! WOW! I think thats the best I've done so far!!!!! 15 at once...Whoohoo!!!! lol...if you hadn't guessed I'm just a bit tired...just a lil..... cookies and plushies for everyone! your choice of which!!!!now responses:

TASHIA: bwhahahaha...why thank you, you really shouldn't call me evil it strokes my ego so much...lol......i'm glad you like it!

Ultra Rodimus: lol..alright alright...i updated! you don't need to get violent!....sheesh....lol

Kinau: I'm glad you find it so interesting! I worked really hard on this chappie...so I hope you guys like!

Crystal Ketchum Darklight: I like your name...that has such a neat ring to it....lol....I'm glad you like it and havn't seen anything like it...that means I have something original...w00t!!!

Mithros: your wish is my command, my dear....well you don't actually get to see Chacs dies but...well you'll see....hope you like!

anissa32: here ya go...i hope you like!

inthefire2002: well i hope this chappie is good...though i guess i'll find out later...i hope....((((grins)))) well enjoy!

and a big thank you to: shiten, Dark DEvotions, Windy River, Ikari, Lady-Frisselle, kidiscaresh, and priscel!!!!

I hope everyone enjoys!

* * *

Chapter 6 

"Who's there! Reveal yourself!" the man, Chacs, ordered. The dark creature laughed, as it moved through the shadows. "How do you know me?" More laughter, Chacs spun around, watching the shadows with wide eyes. The two shape-shifters that had accompanied him watched the shadows as well; but unlike Chacs, they were inching towards the door.

"Where do you think you are going?" A voice behind them growled. "You should never have hurt what is mine."

Twin screams ripped through the air, as the two shape-shifters were dragged into the darkness. I watched as Chacs's eyes got huge and fear began radiating off him. "You can't kill me." He stated, lifting his lip in a sneer, "I am immortal." Sinister laughter greeted this statement,

"Everything can die, Chacs, even a great god of thunder, like you, can be sent into oblivion."

The already dark room seemed to get darker. I closed my eyes briefly; when I opened them, I looked around with my Slight. First I saw Heero; his aura glowing a dark blue, blue fire seemed to run down his body, following the paths of his blood. To my right, Trowa glowed a deep forest green, his aura clung close to his skin, tight and controlled. Wufei's bright orange aura flashed and flared with his emotions; yet they were still controlled, held close to his skin...though not as close as Trowa's. A bright yellow-white aura, sparked near Heero like lightning. If nothing else, Chacs's aura gave him away, his face may have appeared indifferent, but lightning-like bits of yellow energy sparked off his body in fear. I grinned, suddenly feeling the beginnings of the age old adrenaline rush and eagerness for battle. Gods, I had not felt that in centuries. Movement to the left caught my attention; a deep blood red aura danced like fire over the figures form... With my enhanced Slight, I could clearly make out the figure as it slowly stalked around the room, circling Chacs like a shark. The creature was lithe, it appeared to be gliding from one shadow to the next; two long black dragon-like wings adorned its shoulders; a long whip-like tail swayed behind the figure as it moved. Each finger and toe were tipped in a long sharp curved claw; its ears were long and pointed, like someone of elfin decent. Its skin appeared slightly rough in places and yet smooth; like a serpent. But, the most disturbing feature on the being; were its glowing red eyes, eyes that were focused, intently on Chacs.

­­­­­

* * *

"You ssshould never have agreed to help Him, Chacs." The creature hissed, as it circled the god of thunder. "You knew I would eventually come for you." 

"Impossible...you disappeared." Chacs said, fighting to keep his voice steady. Heero starred intently into the darkness that surrounded him; he could just barely make out faint outline of some...thing.

"I was ssent here, to the human world, by the Lord of Darkness himself." The thing hissed, Heero felt a brush of frigid air against his back, and knew the creature had just pasted him. Obviously Chacs knew this too, for he whirled around to face the thing again. "And now, you have freed me from my human body...for fifteen years I have been locked in that form...only able to access a limited amount of my power....I really should thank you...for freeing me." Someone, in the direction of Quatre, chuckled softly...wait...that had sounded _like_ Quatre. "What do you think, old friend?" Heero could practically feel the creature's attention shift from Chacs towards Quatre.

"Oh yes," A deep voice answered, sounding vaguely like the blonde Arabian, "I think we should give him a very large thank you..." A dark evil sounding chuckle followed this statement. Goosebumps broke out on Heero's skin...something was very wrong in this room.

"No...that's alright..." Chacs voice stated, sounding like he was now closer to the door. Heero felt the air move, and he heard Chacs gulp, " Uh...really...you...d-don't need to thank me..." His voice had moved closer to Heero again.

"Oh but I insist..."

Chacs gave a terrified shriek; Heero felt a brush of cold air, then something warm and sticky splashed against Heero's chest. Only years of training kept Heero from yelling; as it was, he had to close his eyes and take several deep calming breathes through his mouth, in order to regain control of his pounding heart. He, Heero "the Perfect Soldier" Yuy, was frightened. He was in a room, hanging helpless, not a mere three feet from man's most ingrained fear...a creature of darkness. The boogie-man, the monster under the bed...vampires, witches, werewolves, demons, devils...for centuries man had told stories of such creatures; stories meant to strike fear into the hearts of anyone who heard them...yet, those stories had never bothered Heero, for he always believed that such creatures didn't exist. Now, as he hung helpless mere feet from one such creature listening to the sound of ripping flesh, Heero Yuy knew fear....not the slight fear as he had experience on the battle field; but true mind numbing terror. Heero felt the air move again, and knew the creature had moved....but where?

"Do I frighten you, Yuy?" The creature's rough voice asked softly; so close that its breath ruffled the hair next to Heero's ear. Heero flinched; the air around him was suddenly very cold. He nearly choked on the scent of blood and death that clung to the creature. "Well, do I?"

"Yes..." Heero whispered his voice shaky. The creature seemed to pause; then a strong arm wrapped itself around his waist. Heero tensed waiting for...for what? The press of fangs to his flesh?...the feel of claws on his skin?...he knew not what, but he waited for it none the less. There was a sharp SNAP and Heero's arms fell limp to his sides; the blood suddenly rushing to the numb extremities causing them to tingle as feeling came back into them. The arm tightened around him as he slide down the last few inches to the floor. Heero paused, the chest he was currently pressed against was slightly soft...and... not...flat. The creature was female???

"You do not need to fear me Heero;" The creatures voice said, though rough it did sound slightly feminine, and was that a touch of saddness he heard? The arm around him disappeared, and the freezing air retreated; Heero staggered as his legs remembered how to work.

There was the sound of metal clicking and hitting stone, then; "Can you take it from here, old friend?" the being's voice asked over in the direction where Quatre was being held.

"If you can open the door for us," the deep voice from earlier said, "And a little light, so they can see?"

Suddenly a small blue-white light appeared near Quatre's head. The Arabian's eye's seemed to glow in the pale eerie light. Without hesitation Quatre moved over and began to remove Trowa's bonds; he seemed to take no noticed to the strange glowing light. Heero glanced around the room; the light cast eerie shadows across thechamber; out of habit he glanced at the floor, checking everything. A large bloody smear disappearing into the shadows in the corner were all that was left of Chacs body.

"Damn..." Quatre swore, "Of course this wouldn't be easy."

"I would advise you stop playing around,oh all seeingOne-Eye (1); I can sense more humans approaching." Quatre turned and glared at the strange being that appeared to be an ally...Heero turned to follow that gaze, and froze.

The light just barely illuminated the creature's side...Heero could barely make of the outline of it's face and the tip of a long pointed ear...a shoulder...hip.....leg....t-tail??...and...was that a wing?? Heero swallowed....what the hell was it? Two glowing red eyes turned to focus on him...

"Fine..." Quatre muttered angrily; drawing Heero's attention away from the dark creature. Hewatched asthe blonde wrapped his small hands around the chains binding Trowa's wrists, and jerked hard upwards. The chains snapped as if they were plastic(2). Heero, Trowa, and Wufei stared in surprise as Quatre went and did the same to the shackles on Trowa's legs. He then walked over to Wufei, and snapped the chain in half. The two pilots stared at the chains dangling from their wrists, to the sweet innocent looking blonde they thought they knew...

Quatre walked right over to the creature; standing next to it, little Quatre only came up to its shoulder. Despite this, the being gave its full attention to the little blonde. They stared at each other for several moments; Quatre's brows drew together in a frown, and then seemed to become very sad. Heero half expected the blonde's eyes to tear like they normally did when he was upset; but no, he nodded to the creature.

"Come on guys;" he said softly as the being disappeared into the darkness; "She's agreed to help us leave..."

"Here." The creature growled, tossing the three pilots the guard's weapons. There were only a couple; Trowa and Heero took the guns, being the better shot; though Trowa protested that Quatre take one of the guns. When everyone was ready; Quatre opened the door, and the being stepped out into the hall. Instantly all the lights went out; the hall was suddenly pitch black.

"Damn! This storm must have knocked out the power! Get the back up power on!" A voice yelled down the hall. The emergency lights came on, casting an eerie orange light down the hall. The dark creature was no longer there.

"Come on..." Quatre said, stalking down the hallway; Heero saw a shadow move up in front of Quatre...perhaps the being was not as gone as Heero had first thought? They came to a corner, Quatre turned tohis fellow pilots,silently indicating that there were six soldiers in the hall....how he knew this Heero didn't know; he had not seen Quatre look. A strange, almost evil smile appeared on Quatre's lips as he raised both his knives into position; then quick as lightning, he slide into the hall running full tilt towards the soldiers. The soldiers saw Quatre and fired; but Quatre dodged to the side, moving to quick for them to follow. One...two...three...four....Heero and the other two pilots stared in amazement, as Quatre took down four armed soldiers in a matter of moments, seemingly without getting a scratch. The remaining two were frozen in place; starring at the bloody remains of their comrades. Quatre was on them instantly;

"Why do I suddenly get the feeling that we don't know Quatre as well as we thought?" Wufei stated softly; watching as this new Quatre stood, not giving his normal apology to his victims.

"Shall we?" Quatre said over his shoulder; there was definitely something different in Quatre's eyes now, something that made his companions very uneasy. However, being the good soldiers that they were, they followed Quatre's lead. There would be plenty of time later; after they had escaped.

"Indeed." Trowa replied, as they raced off after their friend.

* * *

I relished the feeling of being in a true battle once more. It had been so long since I had been able to fight like a true warrior, instead of in those damn man made machines. In this day and age, humans had grown soft...no longer did they have battles where enemies clashed together breast to breast trying to slice each other to death...no now they fought from afar, with machines and robots. It was not honorable to fight as such; which is why I had turned to such a pacifist lifestyle. No I did not want people to fight; not like this at least...for this wasn't an honorable fight...there would be no path to Valhalla through battles such as waged in this era. But the need is there, these tyrants needed to be brought down, and who better to help this along then a God of Death...even if the battles are not honorable...there was a needless suffering that I could not ignore. 

_Odin..._ Shinigami's voice hissed in my mind. How her voice had changed with this new form! What had always been a pleasant thrum of a human's voice; was now an evil seductive hiss of a true demon's. I had always known that the human called Duo was the daughter of Lucifer...but I had never thought that I would end up seeing her true form. Small wonder I had heard such horrid stories about her.

_Odin! _Her voice hissed again; I shook my head stopping my mental rambling and focused on what she was saying; _the explosives are set...you haveten minutes to get out before this place turns into a miniature Hell._

Shit.

"Guys! Move it! We haveten minutes to get out of range before this place blows!" I call to my three comrades; racing toward the door...luckily we're near the exit. Three more soldiers fall at our feet as we race out of the building to the garage. I crouch next to the door; picking off the enemy soldiers with my stolen gun, if they come to close.

"Get one of those moving!" I bark; Trowa and Heero are already doing so; Wufei crouches next to me and helps trim the enemies flock a bit.

I hear vehicles roar to life; a few seconds later, two motorcycles come into view. Both Trowa and Heero slow just enough for Wufei and me to jump on; then they fly out of there, like a bat out of hell.

* * *

I felt Odin's energy signal begin to fade; I knew then that they had escaped and were now on their way to one of the safe houses. As for me...I had to figure out a way to get my human form somewhere safe, put myself back into said body, then find a ready supply of sustenance so that I could heal. Not an easy thing to do. I had gathered enough energy from the deaths of this bases soldiers to heal my body enough that I would be able to get to a safe place...in my human form...however; I needed a ready food source. I wouldn't have the strength to kill anyone to satisfy my hunger...so that meant they would have to be willing. 

Damn....who would be willing?....who?...who?...who?...WAIT!....of course! They would help me; I know they would.

Quickly I went to work on creating a Gateway to their home; my internal clock told me I only had about a couple minutes left to get out of there. Luckily the spell was an easy one; I went and lay down in the same position that my human body was in. Instantly I felt some of the wounds heal; then there was the searing pain from my many wounds flooding my consciousness as I reconnected myspirit to this body. Gods I hurt! The room bucked with the force of the explosion that rocked through the base. A manic grin spread across my face as I staggered to my feet; "Sorry boys;" I whispered to the soulsthat would soon be joining the ranks of the newly dead, " I warned you...anyone who sees me has got a date with his maker..." Just as the ceiling of the room begins to crumble, I fall through the Gateway; it closes behind me instantly.

Now it was time for me to pay a little visit to Miss Relena....

* * *

1) The god Odin is sometimes refered to as Odin the One-eye...I think...if I'm wrong please tell me, I hate getting my mythology facts wrong...but I'm pretty sure that he was sometimes refered as One-eye. 

2) Someone asked me this earlier and I didn't answer them...Why didn't/couldn't Quatre and Duo break their chains before? Well, in first off, b/c they are trying to appear human. Second, b/c it took a lot of energy and conentration for Q-man to do that; so he was saving it for when it was really needed.

Alright; just a general note...in case you didn't notice....when ever there was a line-break in this chappie...the POV changed. First it was Quatre/Odin, then Heero, then Quatre/Odin again, and finally Duo/Shinigami. Ok...everyone got it? Anyone confused at all?? Leet me know...oh and REVIEW!!!!


	7. chapter 7

The Secrets of the Gods

I unfortunately don't own the G-boys; if I did I would be much happier, wallowing in money. But I don't so don't bother suing; I don't have anything, I'm a poor college student people! Unless of course you want a couple blood thirsty dust bunnies….I got plenty of those. Comments are always appreciated….craved actually. REVIEWS!!! I NEED REVIEWS. Uh…sorry….I'm ok now. So please, review; let me know what you liked, what you didn't, the good, the bad and the ugly basically. However flames will be laughed at, so I wouldn't even bother.

Sorry it took so long; damn ffn was being pissy...(((mutters darkly under breath))))

**WARNINGS!!!!!** Some self mutilation (it's for a good cause) and vampiric tendencies…

REVIEWER RESPONSES:

**crazy-lil-nae-nae**: thanks...i shall try..lol

**_Crystal Ketchum Darklight:_** I'm glad I was able to clear things up for ya...and no sugar I'm sorry I'm not gonna kill Relena. I plan on being a bit evil to her in Eternal Darkness, so I decided that I would be nice and try tomake her kinda cool in this one.

**_hollis_**: here ya go mate...hot right off the press...lol

**_Ultra Rodimus_**: you lazy bum...lol can't even sign in..tsk tsk....o'well... I'm glad you like it...and I'm trying to get another chappie for Eternal Darkness out...i'm just havin a bit of writers block so bare with me please...(((Puppy eyes))))) oh and thanks for the info on odin and the spellin' corrections...normally my spell check gets that one....

**_inthefire2002_**: well hopefully this will answer a bit of your question about why duo thought Lena would help...I'm glad you liked it so much (((grins))))

**_catc10_**: lol...damn you sound like an addict...(((snicker))) well that being the case...here's another chappie for you...enjoy!

**_silverkitcat_**: lol...thanks

**_death's angel:_** thanks for clearin that up for me...I didn't have my Norse mythology book near me at the moment so I couldn't look it up...I'm glad you like it so much!

_**Mithros**_: (((dances around))) yeeeaaaaa...i gots an award!!!! w00t!!!! lol...i'm glad you liked the death of chacs so much (((Grins))) i enjoyed writting that chappie.

**_Dark Devotion_**: Oh my askin the hard questions arent ya...ok..I thinks its pronounced shin-i-gam-e...... or something like that...I'm REALLY horrible at writing pronuncations and such....i hope that helps a bit....(not to mention im a horrible speller....)

**_Kinau_**: lol...im glad you like it...(((grins like an idiot))))

**_Windy River_**: your wish is my command mate

_**Lady-Frisselle**_: uh...hmmm....am I gonna pair Wufei with anyone...uh....damn.....I'm not sure? lol....I already know I want a 1x2 and a 3x4 pairings...shhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh you didn't hear that...but as for 'Fei I dunno...suggestions?

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Chapter 7

"My lord! My lord!!" A young human male called as he raced into the room. Twoeye so pale a blue they looked silver turned to regard the human with annoyance.

"Why have you disturbed me?" The man asked, his voice a low rumble. The human dropped into a low bow.

"My lord, Chacs is dead." The human stated, his voice trembling slightly in fear. Silver eyes blazed;

"WHAT?" the man growled; near by an enormous wolf raised its head and bared its teeth at the offending human.

"Lord Chacs has been slain, my lord…his soul has been ripped from his body…and his body is in ruins…it looks like it was mauled by an animal."

Silver eyes flared with fury; the human let out a terrified shriek as the black wolf leapt on him, tearing him to pieces. The Lord looked at the wolf;

"I could have used him still, Fenris," The wolf glanced at the tall blonde man beside him,

"If you wanted him to live, you should have stated that sooner, Loki," Fenris snorted, giving the evil trickster god a long disapproving look, "Really father, it's just a human; there are thousands in this world."

Loki rolled his silver eyes at theman sized wolf, "We have bigger problems to face, Fenris," he stated, is annoyance coming back into his voice. Fenris tilted his head to the side, giving his father a puzzled look.

"The news that human brought, troubles you," he stated, "We both knew Chacs tactics would eventually get him killed by one of the higher beings."

"It is not his death that troubles me, son of mine; it is the method of which he died." Loki replied, his silver eyes starred at the opposite wall with cold intelligence; "Chacs was destroyed because his soul was ripped from his body and destroyed…that's why he did not return to me. There are very few being now that could possibly destroy a god of Chacs caliber. Most of the beings that could do such a thing are currently sleeping in the Void. Which leaves the only Realm connected to this one…Hell. Something from Hell is here…a demon…but which one? What demon would Lucifer send to earth...?"

"Why would the Lord of Lies send a demon to earth…does he intend to oppose you?"

"Perhaps…it is hard to tell with him…he has always been an unpredictable god to deal with…and now that he has that vixen Nyx as his mate…it is really had to determine his motivations. The Lord and Lady of Darkness are formidable…their moods changes like the shadows in a candle flame….it is best to be cautious until we decide what Lucifer is planning." Loki stated, sprawling across his throne-like chair, the fireplaces flames casting eerie shadows around the dark room. "Take a couple of your best men, Fenris, and sweep the area…listen for anything amusing."

"Of course, my lord."Fenris replied, now in the form of a tall athletic youth with shaggy black hair and yellow eyes. He bowed and left his fathers presence.

Loki glared into the fires, flames dancing in his pale eyes, "What are you planning Lucifer…why do you oppose me?"

­­­­­­­­­­­­­00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Meanwhile…..deep in the forests of Sanq

A white wolf slowed to a stop, her body was suddenly rigid with tension. There was a strange scent on the wind…she couldn't place it. It smelled familiar…yet there was something mixed with the scent that warned of danger. A slightly smaller golden-tan wolf came to stand next to her bond-mate; she too scented the strange _thing_ on the wind. A harder gush of wind blew through the trees, bringing a stronger scent to the wolf's keen noses. They immediately smelt blood…whatever this creature was it was wounded…and even more dangerous. The golden took several deep breaths…why was that scent so familiar? It smelled of ice and lavender…images flashed in her mind…violet eyes, laughter…. The gold wolf's ears perked up as she suddenly remember that scent… She threw a look back at her mate; then took off in the direction of the scent. With a confused look, the white wolf followed its crazed mate.

They ran for about a mile when they finally came upon the prone figure laying on the forest floor, their life's blood seeping into the pine needle covers earth. The golden wolf stalked closer to the figure…they were familiar and a friend but still injured, and all injured animals were known to be dangerous. Even her beloved mate was known to snap at her when injured; then again she did that anyway…

The white wolf approached the injured creature confidently; she was dominate here and no one trespassed on her land. She glared at the form of the injured animal…or rather human? No; that wasn't right either, it didn't smell human. She glanced back at her mate, her head cocked to the side in a silent question;

_Is it edible?_ The white wolf asked; her icy blue eyes puzzled. Dark blue eyes rolled, as the gold wolf growled,

_It's Shini you dolt! No she is not edible! _

_But…_

_No._

_Please…_

_No._

_Lena…_

_No!_

_Fine…what are you going to do with it then?_

The gold wolf glared, _WE take her home! _This time the white wolf rolled her eyes;

_Oh alright…I won't eat her and we can take her home…_

_She's gonna kill you when she wakes up…_

The white wolf snorted and gentlyshe nuzzled the cool form on the ground, she could barely hear the beat of a heart in its chest. As gently as possible she grabbed one of the human's arms in her jaws and lifted up enough to shift her body under the human. The golden wolf helped position the human comfortabley on her mates back.

_Comfortable?_ She said cheerfully, the white wolf snarled,

_I don't see you luggin' her around…_ The white wolf growled as they began the slow trek back to their home.

_Come now Cat, it ain't that bad…_

Dawn was lighting the horizon as the two tired wolves arrived at the hidden door to their home. Quickly the golden wolf nudged a seemingly random rock and the trunk of the tree moved revealing a dark passage. Quickly, sensing full dawn approaching, the two wolves entered the opening; the door _whooshed_ shut behind them, then the floor began to descend. When the tree/elevator opened again; two naked young women stepped out carrying the injured form of another woman between them. Quickly they made their way to the passage that led to the bedrooms.

"Lena," the pale blonde woman said, "get me several clean towels, thread, needle, cleaning solution, and bandages." The golden haired girl, nodded once before slipping to the door.

"Pagan…" she called, "Could you bring me some towels, bandages, needle, thread and some cleaning solution please?"

"Of course, Relena." The elder man said, now use to Miss Relena's strange requests once a month.

Dorothy dragged her friend's prone body into the bathroom and as gently as possible, dumped her into the tub.

"Damn, Shin…what the hell did you get into?" She muttered as she quickly cut the girl's clothing off her. She hissed at the state of her friend; multiple lacerations, bullet wounds…wait what the hell? An arrow? Who the hell uses arrows anymore?

"How is she, Cat?" Relena asked, carrying in the materials Dorothy had requested.

"She got the shit beat outa her…but she's alive…barely." She replied, truly amazed that their friend was still alive….then again, this was Shinigami…and she wasn't human.

"Damn, she's pale…she's practically translucent!" Relena muttered; her protective instincts begging to bubble to the surface. Whoever had done this had worked Shini over really good….and if they weren't dead now, then if she ever found them…they would wish they were.

"She's lost a lot of blood…her human body should have died…" Dorothy stated, indicating the numerous wounds that were scattered across the girl's chest; "Even she should have been killed by this…how the hell did she live?"

"Who the hell knows, Cat…this is Shini after all….she ain't like most people." Relena replied, "Though, she's going to need to feed soon, if she's gonna heal."

Dorothy sighed, "You don't happen to have anyone you want to get rid of do you?"

Relena snorted, "Shit, girl…I have plenty fat fools I would love to kill…but if they suddenly disappeared there would be a huge international scandal…and I _REALLY_ don't want to deal with that."

"That's what I figured you would say…so which of us wants to open a vein for her?" Dorothy asked, "Never mind…you have a meeting tomorrow night so you can't do it….I guess I will then…" Relena disappeared, only to reappear seconds later holding a large hunting knife. "Here love…this way you don't have to make the cut more then once."

"Shini...Duo…whatever the hell she calls herself now had better appreciate this…." Dorothy growled softly as she placed the tip of the blade against her own pale skin. She drew the blade along her wrist for about an inch; hissing softly as it began to burn from the high silver concentration in the blade. Bright red blood welled to the surface and began to run down her arm. Dorothy wrapped an arm around Shini's shoulders and lifted the unconscious girl up, pressing the wound to her mouth. For a few seconds nothing happened; then Shini's lips latched onto the wound, her clawed hands coming up to grip Dorothy's wrist. The blonde haired woman moaned softly; it felt strangely erotic to have Shini nursing her wrist…

Relena watched, licking her lips hungrily. The human in her was slightly revolted at the scene playing out in her bathroom…however the wolf enjoyed the show her mate was putting on.

Finally Dorothy removed her wrist from Shini's grasp; "That's enough for now…we wouldn't want to bleed me out now would you?" She asked; as if Shini could really respond in the condition she was in.

"She looks better already." Relena muttered, watching in slight awe as Shinigami's skin grew opaque again and actually began to darken into a tan. She blinked as Shini's form seemed to waver slightly; then a very normal looking human girl was lying in Dorothy's arms.

"Hmmm….haven't seen her do that before…"

"It's normal with creatures like her I hear." Dorothy replied, picking their now wet and mostly healed friend up, and heading into the bedroom; the wound on her wrist already beginning to heal, "It's kind of like us, when we get seriously hurt in wolf form we eventually change back into humans….well it's a similar concept. She used up pretty much all of the energy she had stored, so now she's practically human; but with time and rest she'll be better in a couple weeks."

"Oh, since when did you become an expert on demonic transformation, especially dealing with those of the royal line?" Relena asked sarcastically as they maneuvered the unconscious girl into some sleeping shorts and tank-top (both black mind you). Dorothy grinned, "You would be surprised at the things I know, love." She said as they lay Shini in Relena's king sized bed and crawled in next to her, adding their warmth and energy to the wounded goddess.

"You know Cat, I wouldn't be surprised…I really wouldn't be surprised…" Relena muttered as sleep claimed her and her mate.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

(Quatre's POV)

"Alright, Winner;" Wufei stated when they all had arrived at the new safe house, "What the hell happened back there?"

I blinked, my mind was a bit fuzzy at the moment; hell it had been fuzzy ever since we had left that base. It had takenus forever to find our gundams since Duo had decided to cloak all the mechas when he cloaked Deathscythe…how he managed to do that was a mystery since Heero didn't remember them going to the gundams. Once found, I had piloted Sandrock out of sheer habit; my mind was fried. It happened when I used my powers like that; and then coupled with the pain of all those deaths, yeah my brain was totally fried at the moment. I sighed; I so did not want to get into this discussion this evening.

"Could I possibly explain…I dunno…tomorrow? I'm a bit tired at the moment and Heero needs medical attention…he's bleeding all over the floor." I growled at the Chinese youth; everyone in the room starred at me for a moment. I rolled my eyes and stormed upstairs to one of the two showers. Damn I missed Duo already; at least she didn't look at me like I had sprouted a second head just because I was a little bit rude. Jeeze. I stripped and got into the shower, turning the water on as hot as it would go; I felt chilled to the core. She was gone…it was impossible... Duo…Shinigami…was gone? No, she had said that there might be a chance that she could revive her human body and live… But in order to do that, she would need to feed, and who was going to willing allow her to drain them? No human would, it would mean their death…and as far as he knew, she didn't know any other non-humans well enough to trust. And on top of all that; he now had to attempt to either lie to his comrades or tell them the truth. Oh yeah right….just walk up and say, "Hey guys, I'm not really Quatre Winner, I am really Odin, the Norse god of death and sorcery…yet at the same time I am Winner…does that make sense?" Yeah right. They would knock him out in a heart beat and drag him to see Sally to be re-evaluated. I sighed; yet I couldn't lie to them…they had _seen _Shinigami in her true form; they had _seen_ me let a little of 'Odin' out as Duo would refer to it.

I banged my head against the tiles of the shower…."I'm damned if I do and damned if I don't…shit…" I guess there's no way around it…he would have to tell them. Now it was just a matter of _how much_ he would tell them.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

BTW Thanks to all those who answered my "PLEASE HELP ME" thingie...thanks to you wonderful folks I found the story I was lookin' for...it was New Beginnings by Ryo19...Junkfood and plushies for everyone! Take you pick ((((Hold up big barrel o' plushies))))


	8. chapter 8

Secrets of the Gods

I unfortunately don't own the G-boys; if I did I would be much happier, wallowing in money. But I don't so don't bother suing; I don't have anything, I'm a poor college student people! Unless of course you want a couple blood thirsty dust bunnies….I got plenty of those. Comments are always appreciated….craved actually. REVIEWS! I NEED REVIEWS. Uh…sorry….I'm ok now. So please, review; let me know what you liked, what you didn't, the good, the bad and the ugly basically. However flames will be laughed at, so I wouldn't even bother.

REVIEWER RESPONSES;

Choas-Empersonified: I'm glad you like it so much. BTW I like the lil quotes.

Anime Monster: I actually kinda Relena...when she wasn't being childish and obsessive over Heero. Anyway I'm glad you like my fic )))Grins(((((

Serenity Maxwell: Easy Sernity...easy girl. lol I've updated, see. ))))Points down to the story(((( Calm down dear. Anyway, whatever happened to that C2 invite?

Lachwen: lol...I'm glad you like the fic so much.

Windy River: YOur wish is my command

Raisha Bregail: Thank you...I hope you like the next chapter.

hollis: lol...thanks for the vote of confidence. I stopped writing the others b/c my muse ran away...literally. So the only ones I still have inspiration for are this one, Eternal Darkness and my new Feline Fatale.

Lady-Frisselle: Yea I thought makin Lena and Dorothy werewolves would be amusing...I mean as far as I've seen not very many authors have done that. Anyway, I hope you like the next chapter.

Ultra Rodimus: lol...drat I had hoped I had fixed all those damn 'starred' mess up...drat. O'well...thats a perfect axample of my fingers moving faster then my brain...kinda sad. Anyway, hope you like the chapter!

kidishcaresh: well happy be-lated birthday ))))hands a wufei plushie(((( glad you liked the fic so far. hope you like the next chapter too.

mithros: lol...ok someone had a bit to much sugar when they last reviewed didn't they. lol. well im glad you like the way im makin the fic.

inthefire2002: lol...don't worry quatre will be just fine. i couldnt hurt the cutie blonde to much...)))))innocent look((((( really. anyway thanks for the review!

Dark Devotions: not a prob mate. and don't worry bout the swearin...i do it all the time. anyway, thanks for the review!

* * *

Chapter 8

Quatre's POV:

I woke the next morning in a foul mood. My sleep had been plagued by nightmares; visions of my past and the lives I had ended. What? Did you think that a god of Death didn't have guilt? Well hate to burst your bubble, but we do. It is impossible to get immune to it fully; though the worst part is knowing that the one I am taking has loved ones somewhere, and I just broke their hearts. Death is a necessary part of life, I know…but it still hurts to know that your entire existance now revolves around you ending the lives of other creatures. Not to mention now the pain of Duo's departure weighed heavily on my old soul. It was hard to believe the braided fool was gone…

I forced myself to get out of bed and take a shower. Yet, even the warm spray of the water did nothing to thaw the lump of ice that had settled in my stomach after Duo's death. I knew that there was the possiblility that she was still alive…she had told me that she might be able to revive her human body. Yet, I could no longer sense her…normally I could feel Duo's presence in the back of my mind, flickering like a dark flame. Now, though, I felt nothing. There was emptiness where Duo's presence should have been. Had she be able to revive her body? Or had she decended back into Hell? Or worse, did her spirit simply sputter out and disappear?

I shook my head, sending steaming droplets of water flying across the small shower area. I blinked a couple times, my eyes beginning to sting and get blurry…damn shower was getting water in my eyes…

I took my time in the bathroom. I knew the others were patiently waiting downstairs for me to show myself. I still needed to give them their explanation…and I had yet to think up a good excuse. Perhaps I should just bolt…climb out the window and take off…fly to my Gundam and then leave. I shook my head, smirking at the idea. Heero would find me eventually. His stubbornness would not allow him to do anything else. So I was trapped. I had to go down and confront my comrades; I know I had promised….I know I HAD to…but that doesn't mean I have to like it.

I dressed in all black, in honor of Duo…besides, if one is about to tell his comrades that he is a living Death (there's an oxymoron for ya) then one has to look the apart. And for some reason I don't think that Trowa, Heero or Wufei would take me to seriously if I tell them I am a God of Death dressed in a pink shirt…nope…just don't see that happening. Then again, I doubt they'll take me seriously anyhow; but it wouldn't hurt to at least TRY to look like one.

I glance at myself in the mirror as I walk out the door. The dark clothing made my hair seem even paler then before, almost white; and my skin seems almost translucient…I damn near glowed. But I looked very good, if I do say so myself, no wonder Duo wore this color all the time!

I drag myself away from the mirror and my narcissitic tendencies and, taking a deep breath, walked down stairs and into the kitchen.

Three pairs of eyes immediately locked on me; I could practically feel them burning a hole in my shirt. Damn. Obviously they hadn't forgotten…drat. I ignored them, forcing my nervousness down; I would not let them wear me down. If they wanted answers then they would ask, I was not going to volunteer the information! I calmly went about my business of getting my hot tea…calming tea….and an orange then I sat down at the table across from Heero…Trowa was on my right, and WUfei on the left. I saw Wufei's eye twitch a bit as I continued to ignore them…I figured Wufei would be the first to break the silence and question me.

"Alright, Quatre…whats going on?" Trowa asked, just as WUfei was about start ranting. I looked up innocently at TRowa and gave him a bright sunny smile.

"Whatever are you talking about Trowa?" I said, letting cheerfulness ooze out of my very pores. TRowa opened his mouth to reply, when Heero cut him off.

"Enough of the games, you know what we're talking about…stop pulling a Duo. Tell us what the hell happened last night," Heero's cobolt eyes glared at me, their intensity focused entirely on me. No wonder Duo became nervous when he did that. I let the cheerful mask drop, as I gave Heero a cold stare in return.

"Alright, Yuy," I said, my voice sounding cold even to my ears, "What exactly do you wish to know?"

"What happened back there?" Wufei asked, glaring at me; I raised an eyebrow in response;

"Last time I checked, we had been captured." I said coolly.

"You know what he means, Quatre, don't play dumb, that was Maxwell's job." Heero growled. I fixed Heero with and icy stare, putting the full weight of my annoyance into it; I smirked as the three boys blinked;

"For one, Yuy, Duo is not dumb, in fact Duo is one of the most intelligent beings I know. And two; I am not playing dumb…you asked me what happened, I answered. You want specific answers, then ask specific questions."

"Fine…" Wufei growled, "Why did Duo call you Odin instead of Quatre?"

Damn…he had to start off with the hard one. Shit…how to explain it so that I didn't seem totally insane? Ha! AS if, there IS no way for me to explain that without lying….and I'm not as good at telling half truths as Duo was. Ok, keep it simple.

"Because it's my name." I said, looking directly at Wufei. He blinked; "Then you're not Quatre?"

"No, I'm both." I say, then I have an epiphany "It's hard to explain; Odin was my name in a past life…in that past life I knew Duo…so her nickname for me when she wanted my attention was to call me by Odin, instead of Quatre." I got a series of blank stares for that.

"Ooook." I knew they were still suspicious; I didn't have the 'no lying' policy that Duo does. But, if I could make them believe that it was some bizarre complicated reincarnation thing; then I might be able to deter them enough that they don't ask specifics… Granted this was a BIG fucking maybe…but it was the best option I had; other then telling them the whole unedited truth. And I KNOW they weren't going to believe that one. But what was I going to do about them seeing Shinigami? I knew that was coming…what to do?...

"Fine then; explain to me how there were woman chasing Duo and me that were half serpents; with snakes for hair?" Heero asked, glaring at me. Oh shit. Ok…truth I guess….

"You saw Medusa's?" I asked, surprised despite myself, I had thought that the Gorgon race was extinct.

"That's what Duo called them….and that's what they looked like."

"Ok…well….that makes think a bit harder to explain…."

"Why?'

"Uh..well…because most people only believe they are legends." Hmmm…Heero had seen Medusa's personally…perhaps I could explain Shinigami's appearance without saying that it was indeed a Shinigami…

"And those men that chained Heero up," Trowa stated, "What they hell were they? That one moved without me even seeing him."

"Uh…alright…first off those men in the cell were shapeshifters…."

"You mean , like a werewolf?"

"Yes and no…they weren't lycanthropes…they were bear shifters." I replied.

"Lycanthrope?" Trowa repeated, obviously confused,

"The technical term for werewolf;" I clarify; "Secondly; it's going to be hard to believe…"

"The fucking past two days have been hard to believe, Winner." Heero growled, "Now stop stalling and explain."

"Fine…Back in the ancient days, way before the colonies were even thought of…back in the dark ages …the creatures we now think of as myths really existed. Vampire, witches, shifters, medusa's, dragons, angels, demons and devils…all the beings that you read about in myths and legends, were in fact living breathing beings. Why do you think we have so many stories…so many old tales in different cultures all with the same creatures…or at least similar creatures. Humans took their names from these beings; some even descended directly from them; like Wufei, there's a possiblilty that somewhere down your blood line, you really ARE a descendant of a dragon. These...beings…would take human form and would take humans as their mates. Many of the beings were worshiped as gods. But as humanity grew to become the dominating species on the Earth, the other beings began to fade. Humans took to killing them; and often times they hunted a species into extinction. Some of the creatures went into hiding…some ran to the furthest reaches of the globe were no human can go…and some took to hiding right in sight. Others, decided to just leave. The ancient gods disappeared; the dragons fled to the mountains and forests, often using their magic to create a barrier were no one could get in. It's hard to say where they all went…but as most things go; they went from being a known fact, to a speculation, history, then a myth and eventually just legends and fairytales. Every once in a while you'll have a child be born with special abilities…most think this is a mutation. It's not, its just that at some point in that child's family there was a creature of power and the power that had remained dormant decided to come to the surface."

"That was how Chacs electrocuted me by just touching me them?" Heero asked, watching me intently. Oh dear….uh "Yea, something like that…"

"So you're telling me that vampires and werewolves…and all those things are actually REAL?" Wufei asked, sounding unconvinced, yet still uncertain. I nod;

"Yea."

"Fine…"Trowa said, "Two more questions before we get ready to do our reports." I watch him; somehow I knew that he was going to ask about Shinigami…I started to stand, somehow my story had taken longer then I thought half the day was gone and my muscles were a bit sore.

"That thing that got Chacs and the shifters…what was it?" I looked at them, watching their reactions; Heero's was the most obvious…Trowa and Wufei had been a bit frightened by Shini, but it seems that Heero had been truly freaked…

"What do you think it was?" I respond; honestly I want to know what they thought had been in the room with us. Both Trowa and Wufei shook their heads in puzzlement.

"A demon…" Heero whispered, more to himself then anyone else.

"Hai, Heero." I said, watching as he flinched a bit, "That was a demon…"

"Why?" He asked, "How did it get here?"

"They respond to pain and anger…It responded to your call Heero…" Heero seemed to become a bit pale with that thought. Perhaps I shouldn't have told him that; but what can I say, at least it was the truth. Heero's pain HAD called Shinigami into this plane. I turned to walk out of the room;

"Quatre…last question…" Trowa says; I pause, only partically turning; "Back at the base, you changed…why? I've never seen that look before…" I turned a bit and looked at Trowa, I saw him pale slightly; "Part of the past life thing I guess…" I reply and walk off.

­­­

* * *

"He's not telling us everything." Wufei stated. Trowa swallowed hard; when Quatre had turned his eyes had seemed darker, and were far colder then he had ever seen, they had held an ageless knowledge and power that shook Trowa. Perhaps he didn't know his little Quatre as much as he had thought.

"Think about it tonight and we'll decide what to do between the three of us tomorrow. Concentrate on getting everything settled; then figure out what Quatre didn't tell us." Heero stated; the other two nodded their agreement. They would wait…and watch….then they would decide.

* * *

Sorry for the delay and it being so short mates; school it TOTALLY kickin my ass. I've been like two weeks behind since the bloody semester started. Stupid school didn't get my my materials in time. ANyway; since my classes are being so aggrevatiting this semester, I prolly won't be updated to often. I apologize now. I am workin on chapters for the other two fics...honest I am. Hopefully since it's break I'll get an other chapter out. But don't hold your breath.

­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­


End file.
